I Care
by Duochanfan
Summary: Sherlock and John finally have a new case after Baskerville. It's in a quiet little village, but that can quickly change when John is hurt on the case. Eventual Johnlock.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own BBC Sherlock, they are the creative works of Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss and of course the wonderful Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.**

**And here is another new story for you guys. I do hope you enjoy this one.**

* * *

**I Care**

**Chapter One**

Sherlock sat hunched over on the couch as he read through his emails. A number of new cases had been emailed to him over the last few hours. He was bored, there had been no case over a four in almost three weeks. Though they had only got back from Baskerville three weeks. Lestrade hadn't been by with one either, and Sherlock hadn't found one that his mind would be challenged by in his emails. He sighed as he sent off an email to a man that had a case so boring and easy he had been able to solve it just sitting there reading the email.

"Hmmm," He hummed as he started to read the next email in his inbox. He took in everything that was in it and what wasn't there in black and white on his screen. It sounded interesting, and better than all the ones he had looked over the last three weeks. It would mean that they would have to leave London again, but that was all right for them. John was beginning to find his work at the clinic boring. Even though he still insisted that he go in each day that he could.

"Hello Sherlock." John said as he walked into the living room, taking off his coat and hanging it up. He looked a little tired and annoyed as he flopped into his chair and looked over to the man on the couch. He wondered if the man had even heard him at all as he carried on looking at the laptop screen. John noted with annoyance that it was his laptop again.

Sherlock finally looked up and nodded to him, "Looks like we might have another case John." he told him, instead of greeting his flatmate.

John sighed, "About time for you to find something. You've been driving me nuts because you're bored." he chuckled a little as he remembered the twenty-three different experiments that Sherlock had been going on about for the last day or so, and how some of them he wanted John to help with.

He looked to his flatmate and friend and told him, "A man was murdered on the edge of the Moore family home. They all say that they don't know the man and had never seen him before. But they are all in the firing line of the locals and the police. They have asked us to go down there and to investigate the identity of the man, and to see if we can solve his murder at the same time. The police haven't been able to identify the man at all, and he is also unknown in the small village as well. No one knows him at all," he explained the case to him, wondering what John would think of it.

"Well, it does sound a little interesting. But does it even rate for you?" John asked as he nodded slowly, taking everything in. He got up from the chair and asked Sherlock "want some tea?"

"Yes please," he answered as he then carried on, "It will mean we have to leave London once more. But I don't think either of us will mind leaving as we will have something interesting to do once more." he finished as he stood up and followed John into the kitchen.

John to turned to him as he said, "Well, I do have work you know. It's not like I can always get the time off." he reminded him, there were bills to pay after all.

"Come on John, it will be fun," he grinned as he thought of the possible case. He hoped that John would join him for it, as he hated going alone now.

John smiled at him and shook his head, "Sherlock. I have work. I don't think I will be going on this one. We have bills to pay you know."

"I know that," he huffed a little as the grinned faded at the thought of John not being with him. He had gotten used to his blogger being beside him on cases "We are getting paid for this case. Enough to pay the bills for the next three months. They are quiet well off." he told him, though he wasn't really concerned about money, he knew that John was though.

"Sherlock," he began to protest as the kettle boiled and he poured the water into the prepared mugs.

"John, I need you," he told him, catching the other mans eyes as he glanced over to him.

John sighed as he turned fully towards him and told him, "Fine. I'll come. When will we be leaving?" he asked him, giving him a look that told him he wasn't happy about being manipulated into going.

"As soon as we finish packing. It shouldn't take us that long to get there, or we can leave in the morning?" he suggested as he looked to the man, a smile on his face once again. He couldn't help but almost vibrate with energy and excitement at the thought of a case.

"I'll take the morning option I think. It's getting a little late and I for one would like to sleep in my own bed for one more night before having to sleep in a strange bed." he told him as he handed Sherlock a mug of tea and picked up his own.

"Thank you. Very well, I am going to book us a room at the inn." he told him as he then left the room to go and do just that.

John watched him go with a fond shake of his head and then followed him. He checked his watch and sighed. It was coming up to dinnertime and he didn't feel like cooking at all, but he supposed he could do so. Goodness knew what the food would be like at the place they would be staying at.

Sherlock glanced over as he finished his call, "Room booked for us from tomorrow morning. We can check in any time after ten." he told him. "I've also emailed the family back and told them that we would be taking the case and that we would be there sometime tomorrow." he smiled as he settled back onto the sofa and watched his friend.

"Good. I'll make something for dinner in a bit and then we should start packing. Take enough clothes for a week I think. Just in case this one takes a while." he said as he wondered how long the case would take for Sherlock to solve it. A week was stretching it a little, the man usually solved them in around four days.

"Let's go to Angelo's for dinner." Sherlock suggested as he smiled at him.

John smiled back and nodded his head, "all right then, Angelo's it is. Saves me having to cook at least. And a bonus that I know that the food will be good." he told him as he then asked, "will you actually be eating this time?"

Sherlock was silent for a little while before he answered, "Yes, I believe I shall."

"Good." he chuckled a little as he settled back to drink his tea and listen to the mind numbing game show that was now starting on the TV. A glance towards Sherlock told him that the man was in the mood to take apart the lives of all the contestants, the host and answer the questions as best as he could. Though he knew that there was a few topics that Sherlock knew nothing about. Like anything to do with TV, Movies and Music, as well as a few other subjects. But that was Sherlock for you. He grinned a little as listened as he began to take people apart, much to John's amusement.

* * *

**Well, there you go, another new fic. I do hope that you will like this one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own BBC Sherlock, they are the creative works of Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss and of course the wonderful Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.**

**Hope you had a wonderful Holiday and a Happy New Year. I shall be going back to my normal schedule of updating once a week on a Wednesday.**

* * *

**I Care**

**Chapter Two**

John stood up as the train came to a stop in the station, it was a small station, double platform. He grabbed his case, along with Sherlock's, since he knew that the other man wouldn't think to grab his own small case. He shook his head and thought back to that morning and finding out that Sherlock hadn't bothered to pack, so John had ended up doing that for the man. They had managed to get on the train at the right time, but that had only led to a bored Sherlock trying to dissect the people around him with his deductions.

"Right," John said as they stood on the platform. "Where's the Inn we're going to be staying at. I want to drop these off before you drag me around the place," he smiled lightly as he looked to Sherlock.

Sherlock glanced back and gave a small quirk of his lips as he said, "This way John, you should have at least looked at a map before we left London so you would know where we were to go," he finishing, almost scolding John for his lack of foresight.

John rolled his eyes and then told him, "Carry your own case," he said as he trusted the dark purple case towards the man.

Sherlock sniffed in annoyance as he took the handle and pulled it along, leading the way to the Inn. John looked around as they walked, trying to get a feel for the small village that they were to investigate. It seemed like a quiet place, and the people that saw them, looked at them with almost suspicious eyes.

"Looks like they are wary of new people," John commented quietly to Sherlock.

Sherlock shook his head a little, "No they are not. They are wondering why we are here. The one over there, the woman with the long hair, she is thinking we are hearing about the man that was killed. She is also having an affair with the man standing next to her, her boss at the bookshop."

John stared at him a little and shook his head, "I don't know why I am surprised at you sometimes. But what you do still amazes me. So they all think we are hear about the man that was killed?" he asked.

Sherlock nodded his head, "Yes, they all believe that we are connected to it, a few believe we might even be potential victims."

"Wha…?" John snorted at the words, "No way."

"Yes the one over there, the young man, he is talking to his friend that we are both going to be gruesomely murdered by the Moore family in a ritual of some kind," he smirked a little as he glanced down to John.

John shook his head, "ridiculous," he snorted.

"Very" he nodded as they carried on walking towards the Inn.

They walked into the small building, and John looked around. He was much like the last inn the two had stayed in, at Baskerville.

"Room for Holmes," Sherlock said as he checked them in.

John narrowed his eyes as he looked to his friend, "you only booked the one room didn't you?"

Sherlock looked over to him, "I rarely sleep John, makes sense."

"Make that two rooms please." John said as he looked to the man.

"Certainly," he nodded as he changed it and grabbed another key for a second room. "Second floor rooms nine and ten, they have a connecting door that can be unlocked if you wish," he smiled to them both pleasantly.

Sherlock led the way as John followed muttering under his breath.

"I can't believe you didn't think to book rooms for the two of us," John told him, annoyed.

Sherlock rolled his eyes, "don't be dumb John, why book two, I don't sleep."

He shook his head as they reached the top of the stairs on the second floor and walked towards rooms nine and ten. He wasn't going to say anything as he unlocked his door, "I'll meet you in a moment," he told him instead as he walked into his room and dumped his case on one of the chairs in the room. "For Gods sake Sherlock," he muttered as he heard persistent knocking on the connecting door. He went over and unlocked it from his side, and had to jump out of the way when it swiftly swung open. "Careful Sherlock," he hissed a little.

"Hmm," Sherlock only hummed as he looked to John, "We must hurry John, I wish to talk to the family before you start bemoaning about food."

John just shook his head, "Lets go them Sherlock," he told him.

Sherlock led the way out of John's room and quickly out of the Inn. He looked around a little before he started to lead him towards the Moore Family home.

XxXxX

It took almost twenty minutes for them to get to the large building, but Sherlock was soon knocking on the front door in a hurried fashion as he waited for someone to come and answer it.

"Hello?" came a curious voice from inside as the door opened and a young woman was standing there.

"Hello, I am Sherlock Holmes, I believe I am expected." Sherlock said as he drew himself up to his full height.

"Oh yes, the detective that Aunt Iris contacted, please come in," she said as she swung the door open wide and let the two of them inside, "Sorry only a few of us are here at the moment, some are working today. I'm Leyna," she babbled a sweet smile one her face, as she looked to them both and then led the way inside the house.

"Pleased to meet you," John said as he quickly introduced himself.

"I'm rather excited about having you both here," Leyna said as she opened the doors and led them into a living room, where three more people were sat. "This is my Aunt Iris, my cousin Brandon and my other cousin Louisa. There are another three cousins and of course my Uncle, they are all at work at the moment," she finished as she introduced her family to them both.

"Mr Holmes, Doctor Watson, it's wonderful to meet you both, and I am so thankful that you were able to come and help us," Iris said as she stood up and went over to the two of them to greet them properly.

"I hope we will be able to help," John said softly as he gave her a polite nod.

"Please, sit down, Leyna dear, please see about getting some tea for our guests," she then said as she turned to her niece. Leyna gave a quick nod and went out of the room.

"Please explain about the case in as much detail as possible," Sherlock asked of her as soon as he was permitted to sit down.

"Well, two days ago a young man was found on the edge of the property," she began to explain, mostly just going over everything that she had already said in her email to him.

"Very well," Sherlock said as he looked to the others in the room, "and none of you had seen the man before he was found?" he then asked as he looked at each of them.

They all shook their heads. "No," Iris said, "All of the family, say the same, that they have never seen him before."

"We need to see where the body was found," Sherlock said as he stood up.

"I'll take you," Brandon said as he stood up, "I'll be back soon mother," he smiled to her.

John and Sherlock stood and said their goodbyes, not believing that they would be back in the house. They followed Brandon through the house and out into the back of the property.

* * *

**Thank you all for the brilliant reviews, I do hope you will enjoy this one.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own BBC Sherlock, they are the creative works of Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss and of course the wonderful Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.**

**Sorry for not updating last week, my sister-in-law gave birth last week. So was busy with family, she was not supposed to be born until February.**

* * *

**I Care**

**Chapter three**

Sherlock followed Brandon, and John following them. Sherlock studied Brandon, getting a reading on the younger man. From what Sherlock could tell, Brandon was hiding something, but he wasn't the killer that they were after. Though Sherlock couldn't really tell what the other was hiding. There was still a possibility that the man knew who had killed their victim, or had been involved afterwards. They soon reached the spot and Sherlock turned to him.

"Thank you for bringing us out here, if you don't mind, we would like to do this alone," he said to him. Hoping that the other would go away quickly so that he could get to work.

Brandon looked a little put out at being told to go away as he said, "Yeah, all right."

The two watched him as he walked away and towards the house a little and then stood, arms folded across his chest. John didn't like the look of the man as he watched them closely.

"Okay Sherlock," he said as he turned to his friend, "So why did you want him away while you make your deductions? Normally you like to show off what you can do, especially when you have a new audience." He queried as he made sure to turn his back on the watching man. Not wanting him to be able to see what they were talking about, in case Sherlock wanted him away for a reason.

"Because he is one of the people I suspect to have something to do with this murder. Do not forget, that while the area maybe open for anyone to come onto, that this belongs to the Moore family, and we should consider them suspects at this point until I find proof that they haven't done anything. The way that Brandon was quick to show us and the fact that he is annoyed at us for sending him away, shows that he is a little too curious for his own good," Sherlock told him as he started to look around the area. He knelt down and looked at the place where the victims body had been found, carefully.

"Normally you would know almost straight away if someone was guilty, why is this time so different?" he asked him as he knelt down nearby.

Sherlock looked up to him and smiled a little, "You would be right, I don't believe that Brandon, Iris or Leyna had anything to do with the killing, but they might have something to do with it after the fact. He and the others are all hiding something, though I haven't been able to deduce what that might be."

John chuckled a little, "Most families have something that they would like to hide."

Sherlock frowned at that, "Hmm, and what would the Watson family want to hide, since you know about it?" he asked him, slightly curious.

John went quiet a little, "Nothing you need to know about, we all have something that we keep to ourselves, and don't you dare try and deduce it either," he said as he glanced to him, giving him a pointed glance.

Sherlock looked to him and then nodded slowly, "Very well," he could see that what ever it was, was still troubling John. It would be best for him to leave it for now, maybe John would tell him one day.

"Good," he nodded, giving him a small smile, "So what have you figured out?" John asked as he made sure to get Sherlock's mind off what it was in his past.

Sherlock nodded and then looked around, "Well, the victim came and was stood here for a while. He was waiting for someone, and they did come," he paused for a moment, "He turned to leave after a while, that's when he was attacked."

Sherlock then stood as he walked, following something that John couldn't see. They walked a little into the woodland and Sherlock knelt down once again.

"What is it Sherlock?" John asked him, curious as to what the man had found.

"He got here before he was hit, he stumbled back towards who ever it was. I can't tell much without the body, there are just too many footprints to find the ones I need to follow. He went back to his killer, and stumbled, he was killed where he fell," he finished as he then looked around a little more.

John looked around as well, he could see some old prints, and there were a high number of them, "I have to admit there must have been a lot of people around, and the fresher ones, are those that came to gawk?" he said, a little unsure at the end.

Sherlock smirked to him and nodded, "You are getting better, and yes you are right, they are the ones that came to see what happened here. Though I am thankful that they didn't do too much damage. Though a lot of what I could have found, is not here because of it," he said with an annoyed sigh.

John was about to say something when Sherlock moved away from him quickly, "What is it?" he asked him, wondering what it was.

"This," he said as he pointed out the branch, "there is some dried blood and a little hair on it, dark brown. I believe the victim has brown hair," he finished, taking sample of the hair, "And some fibre, I believe we should inform the constabulary about this," he said as he then gathered a sample of the fibre that was stuck on the branch.

"I think that would be a good idea, wouldn't do to leave them out of it, no mater how bad they might be," he nodded as Sherlock stood up.

"Right, I believe we will need to see the body now," Sherlock said as the two of them walked out of the wooded area to see that Brandon was still waiting for them.

"Are you finished?" he asked them both as he saw the two approached him, watching the two of them closely.

"Yes we are done here for now. We may need to come back after a while, but we shall see about going through the wood, I want to follow the way that the victim would have come onto the property," Sherlock was the one to answer him, not giving anything away with his words.

"All right," he nodded, "I'll make sure to tell the family that you may come and go. So they don't call the police on you," he said with a small smile, he paused for a moment as he then asked them, "So what are you going to be doing now?"

"We need to see the body," Sherlock quickly answered as they began to head back to the house.

"Right, well that's at the morgue of course," Brandon said as he frowned at the two of them.

"And where would that be?" John asked him, wondering where it would be.

"It's attached to the police station, which is on the other side of the doctors," he told the two of them.

"Right, we'll head there now. I would also like to talk to the officers as well. See what they have figure out so far," Sherlock said as he walked ahead of them all.

"How about I drive you both there, it's near the train station. So its a bit of a walk," Brandon suggested.

Sherlock and John shared a small look, "Only if that wouldn't be too much trouble?" John was the one to answer him, they had not gotten a car this time for the two of them to drive. It might be something of an idea to change that, they didn't want to rely on others all the time.

"No trouble, anything to help get this sorted. It's worrying my mother having this hanging over us. And since no one knows who it was, we're even more in the frame so to speak," he smiled a little as he led the way to the small garage, "come on and get in."

Sherlock looked to John and said softly, "Do not speak of what we have found, I do not believe he has anything to do with the murder, but someone in that family does."

"And tem being family, he wont believe that they might have something to do with this, so he would, of course, tell them all that he had learnt from us," he smirked back a little, "Not stupid Sherlock."

Sherlock snorted a little as they got in the car. Brandon looked to the two of them and then headed out, taking them towards the Police Station, asking them a little of what they had been able to find out. Nether of them saying much apart from needing to make sure they gather all the facts before they say something. And that it wouldn't do for them to accuse someone of murder without proof of the deed.

* * *

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, I'm so happy that people are enjoying this fic. You guys are the best! Hope you will enjoy this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own BBC Sherlock, they are the creative works of Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss and of course the wonderful Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.**

* * *

**I Care**

**Chapter Four**

Sherlock breezed into the Police Station and looked around, trying to find the one in charge. John followed him after saying thank you and goodbye to Brandon. He shook his head as he saw Sherlock was already beginning to irritate the desk clerk as he tried to find out where the body was and to look at the reports. John quickly went over and smiled to the man as he pulled Sherlock away.

"Sherlock, why don't you let me handle this bit, and just be quiet for a moment, no deduction, and no insulting people," John warned him with a look.

Sherlock huffed a little as he mumbled, "Fine John."

John smiled to him and then went back to the desk clerk as he asked, "Hi, we were asked by the Moore Family to investigate the death that happened on their property. I'm Doctor John Watson and this is Sherlock Holmes. Is there someone we need to talk to in order to be able to examine the body and see the crime report?" he finished as he looked to the man, who was watching him closely.

"I've heard about the two of you, don't know what the Captain would say about it, but I don't think it would hurt for you to be able to ask him," he said as he got up and went to the back office.

John and Sherlock watched as he knocked on the door and went inside for a few moments. It didn't take him long to come back out and over to them, "Well?" John asked him, wondering if the man would speak to them at all.

"He said for you to go on though," he smiled to them as he let them past the barrier and into the office, it was small, just about big enough for the four officers that worked there.

John walked into the Captains office first, as Sherlock walked in and looked around. Observing all that was around him, "Afternoon," John said as he went over to the desk and smiled to the man sitting down.

"You must be Doctor Watson, I've seen you and Mr Holmes in the papers a few times, even the ones out here," he said as he reached a hand out for the other to shake.

"New of us travels far and wide it seems," John smiled as he took the hand and gave it a firm shake.

"Captain," Sherlock said with a nod of his head as he looked to the man, "We need to see the body that was found on the Moore Family grounds as well as the report that you have compiled so far," he demanded.

The Captain looked to him and shook his head, "I was warned about you. I decided to call your friend over in London, DI Lestrade, said to do as you ask. So I'll be taking you down myself and the report should be here in a moment."

John sighed a little, glad that the man had a little warning about Sherlock and his no nonsense behaviour, "Thank you Captain, most helpful," he smiled to him as he glanced over to Sherlock.

Sherlock nodded as the captain stood up as someone knocked on the door, "I take it that would be the report?" Sherlock asked him as the captain opened the door and walked out, a file was handed over to him.

The captain nodded as he looked to eh young woman, "Thank you Sergeant,"

"Sir," she said as she then went back to what she had been doing before hand.

"Here you go, Mr Holmes," the captain said as he handed the file over to him, "I hope that you might be able to find something out. We've been unable to find anything about him, we've sent his prints off to be searched for, but so far we have gotten nothing back. We can't even figure out where he came from," he sighed, annoyed that they had hit a dead end with the body and finding out who had killed the man.

Sherlock hummed as he began to read the report and look at the pictures that had been taken of the scene, "Who ever took the pictures are very good at doing so," he said as he looked through them all.

"Should be," he huffed a little, smiling as he added, "He took a course in photography before joining the force."

The Captain led the way into the morgue and over to the large freezes that stored the bodies. The medical examiner walked over to them and opened it up and brought out the only one in there uncovered him so they could examine him.

Sherlock handed John the file as he went over to the body and began to examine it. John looked over it as well as he then began to read the report.

"So the main cause of death was strangulation," John said as he looked from the report to the body and looked at the neck.

"Yes John, I believe that a belt of some kind was used," Sherlock said as he rolled his eyes and continued to examine the body.

John went quiet as he waited for Sherlock to finish. "What next?" he then asked quietly as he looked to Sherlock as he stood up straight.

"I wish to see the personal effect, the clothing and such that was found with the body?" he then asked as he looked to the Medical Examiner.

"Sure, it's over here," he said as he went over to the drawer unit and pulled one out. Inside was a large plastic bag full of the things that had been taken from the body. He pulled it out and laid it down on a bench, letting Sherlock look at them.

Sherlock looked them over for a few moments before he stood up straight and looked to them all, "Your killer is female. He was hit over the head as he turned his back on her, she then used her belt to strangle him. As for your victim, he is from Oxford, you can tell because of the fauna on his boots that is ground in. He works near the university, but isn't a student there. He is too old for one, and not smart enough. He has ground in dirt under his nails, works with plants. I believe at a Garden Centre, as there is traces of exotic fauna along with native fauna of the area," he finished as he looked to them all, fauna was one of the things he had studied, along with the ash samples, he just hadn't finished writing up all his findings.

John smiled as he looked to Sherlock, "Do you know who killed him at all, or even an idea?" he asked him quietly.

Sherlock looked to him and smirked, "Some, but I believe we should be talking to the Moore family, when they are all together. Though I would like to check a few things as well."

John nodded and he turned to the captain and the Medical Examiner and said, "Thank you for showing us. We need to go for now, if we have anything more we will be in touch. But could you make sure not to tell anyone what you have learnt so far. This is a small village and of course anything that is said would be all over it in a short time," he smiled to them all.

The two men nodded as Sherlock and John left the morgue and headed towards the inn where they were staying. It didn't take them long to enter their room and for Sherlock to lose himself on the laptop as he began to search the internet. John had no idea what he was looking for and sat down to wait for the man to clue him in.

* * *

**Thank you all for the reviews, I love you all! Well, do hope you have enjoyed this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own BBC Sherlock, they are the creative works of Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss and of course the wonderful Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.**

* * *

**I Care**

**Chapter Five**

It was a number of hours later when Sherlock look up to see John almost falling asleep in his chair. He smiled a little at the sight and shutdown the laptop. He set it aside and got up, the noise of movement causing John to jump awake and looked to him. Sherlock headed over to him and smiled down at him.

"Finished what you were doing?" John asked him as he stretched and fidgets a little to loosen up his muscles.

"I've gathered a lot of what I need, I just need to talk to others at the moment," he said as he offered John a hand and pulled the other up from his chair.

"Thanks," John smiled as he gave another large stretch, "I don't know how you can sit still for so long," he grumbled a little.

"I just do," he shrugged as he then suggested, "Why don't we head out to the local pub and see about getting some dinner?"

John narrowed his eyes as he knew that Sherlock wouldn't normally suggest such a thing unless it was to help him in someway, "Why?" he asked him.

Sherlock rolled his eyes, "I wish to talk to the locals, but I believe that you would be best about doing so and I know you would be hungry by now, it is well past dinner time for you," he answered, a soft smile on his face as he looked to his friend.

John chuckled, "Well, I am hungry," he said as he added, "Let's go then."

Sherlock nodded and the two of them grabbed their coat and jacket and walked out of Sherlock's room. Sherlock locked the door and the two headed out of the Inn and towards the pub, a small walk away. John went up to the bar and got the two of them something to drink and ordered enough food so that Sherlock could nibble on some as well. Sherlock would often grab a chip or a few, or some onions rings if John had some on his plate. Now he tended to get extra because Sherlock would absently eat them.

John walked over to the table that Sherlock had sat down at, near a number of locals. John set down the drinks and sat down opposite him, "here you go," he grinned as he looked around, trying to get a feel for the people around them.

"They are all still wary of us John," Sherlock said softly as he took hold of his lemonade and took a sip.

John nodded his head as he looked to the nearest person who was almost staring at him, he smiled and looked as friendly as he could as he greeted him, "Hi, I'm John."

"Oh, um, Nathan," the man said, surprised that John had spoken to him.

"Nice to meet you, so why are you all staring?" he asked with a lopsided and disarming grin on his face.

"The murder that happened, we're just a little nervous about new people showing up, thinking they might be part of it or maybe they might be next. Just a little wary that's all, it was so shocking there hasn't been a murder here since before I was even born," the man said, with a slightly nervous laugh.

"Wow," John said as he nodded slowly, "I'm a little curious about this murder," he murmured, wondering if the man would fall for it and start talking a little more.

Nathan moved a little closer, "Well, the man was on the Moore Family land, that's one thing. And I know that the family like to keep to themselves. They took in their niece as well, and she is such a sweet lass. Though they are back now, but they all went to university, I heard that the two youngest ones went to Oxford and the others to Cambridge. Haven't been able to figure out what they studied."

"Oxford, at the same time for two of them?" John said, trying to lead the man into telling them the information that they needed.

"Yes, I heard a few rumours that the young woman found a guy there that the family didn't approve of, that they had been together during all the time that she was at Oxford for. But the brother tried to put a stop to it," he told them, eyes almost gleaming with the fact he was sharing gossip with a new audience.

"Wow, some rumour," he said with a slight side glance over to Sherlock.

"Your food," a young man said as he put down the large plate in front of John.

"Thanks," he smiled to him, and then turned to Nathan, "thanks for talking with me, he doesn't talk much," he joked to the man.

"No worries mate," he said as he got up and went to the bar.

"Well, that was rather interesting," Sherlock said softly as he absently took one of the chips from John's plate and ate it.

"Yep," John smiled to him, "We just need to find out which ones were in Oxford."

Sherlock nodded, "Yes, though that shouldn't be that hard to figure out," he told him, taking another chip.

John just smiled as he watched him, "Well, how are we going to do that, except for asking?" he asked him, wondering what they would be doing.

"I think asking would not be a good idea," he murmured, "I shall have to look online, there is usually somewhere that would have a list of past students. It wouldn't do to tip them off that we are looking at them more closely."

John nodded and carried on eating his dinner, glad that he had gotten the extra as Sherlock ate most of the chips and a number of the onion rings he had ordered. When John had finished, they had not even been able to talk to any of the other locals. Most had avoided them, and Nathan had left after talking to the barmaid.

"Let's go John," Sherlock said as he stood up.

John nodded his head and stood up, the two of them left the pub, walking side by side, "So, what are we going to be doing?" he asked him, wondering what Sherlock was going to be doing next.

"I need to look online again, this time at the university, I found the name of our victim, Jason Bole, he was 25 and worked at a Garden Centre near the main campus. He also helped keep the Gardens at the University," he told John what he had been able to learn.

"Right," he nodded, "So whomever it is that went there, will be our killer?"

Sherlock nodded, a smirk on his face, "Wish someone would have just told us who they were, but no matter," he shrugged as they reached the Inn.

"Good night Sherlock, and try and not stay up all night," John warned him as they reached their rooms.

Sherlock just nodded his head but said nothing but, "Good night John."

John watched him go into his room and sighed. John unlocked his door and walked in, only to be confront with a sharp rap on the connecting door. He went over and unlocked it and looked to Sherlock.

"Keep this door open in case I need you John," was all he said as he then went back into his room.

John chuckled a little and got ready for bed. He climbed in and sighed, the bed was at least comfortable. He slowly drifted off, wondering what Sherlock would be able to find out while he slept. He just hoped that the man wouldn't wander off on his own.

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews, so happy that you are enjoying this. Hope you have enjoyed this chapter as well.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own BBC Sherlock, they are the creative works of Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss and of course the wonderful Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.**

**Sorry for not updating for awhile, been going through a bit of a rough time recently. Things are now beginning to pick up and I am getting back into the swing of things.**

* * *

**I Care**

**Chapter Six**

John almost yawned again as they walked out of the small cafe. Sherlock had woken him up a few times during the night, with some inane question that he couldn't even remember now that he was fully awake. Sherlock had huffed when John had insisted that they go and get some breakfast. Though the man had ended up eating all of John's Hash Browns, right from his plate. Sherlock had even begun to complain about the tea not being as good as John's. John had enjoyed the compliment but had still told John to stop moaning about things that couldn't be changed. Those words had quickly shut Sherlock up for the rest of the meal. Sitting there staring at John and sulking.

Sherlock led the way towards the Moore house. John walked as quickly as he could to keep up with Sherlock's large strides, "Sherlock," John called out, getting the mans attention.

"Yes?" he queried as he turned to face him.

"Will you slow down a little," he told him as he finally caught up.

Sherlock didn't answer, but he did slow down as they veered off the path and went through the small woods that led to the gardens at the back of the Moore House. Sherlock led the way, looking at everything as he went, learning more about the way their victim would have gone to get there. John had called ahead and had told the family to all meet them at the place where the victim was found. It was almost an hour after they had gone into the woods that they came out the other side. He had called the police about ten minutes before then, telling them to go through the forest, according to Sherlock they would be needed, and best to do so by surprising the family. The Moore family were all standing there, waiting for them. Including the ones that Sherlock and John had not been able to meet since they had been at work.

"Wonderful to see you both again," Iris said as she greeted the two men with an open and warm smile.

"You as well," John smiled back, "Glad you were all able to meet with us this morning," he added as he looked to the ones he hadn't met yet.

"We thought it would be best to stay home from work today," An older man said as he walked towards them with his hand out stretched, "I'm Robert, Iris' husband," he smiled to them both.

"Please sir," John said as he gave the hand a firm shake, "I'm John Watson and this is Sherlock Holmes," he introduced himself and Sherlock.

"We know who you both are," came an almost sarcastic voice, "I'm Amanda, the eldest of the girls," she added, a smirk on her face as the two men turned to look at her.

Sherlock shook the hand quickly before taking a step back, behind John so he could just observe the family as John talked with them. John could see what his friend wanted him to do with a quick look. He engaged the gamily in some small talk, getting them to tell him about themselves. He knew that Sherlock was taking it all in, putting the pieces together to get the answer that he needed, his eyes were flashing in a way that John often saw. John almost jumped fifteen minutes later when Sherlock moved to stand beside him once more. Sherlock smiled to John a little and then looked to the family.

"Two of you know the victim personally. The rest of you only know him in passing," Sherlock said as he looked to them all.

"How would you know that?" one of them asked as he moved a little forward next to his older brother, "none of us recognise him at all, so how could we know this man?" he questioned.

Sherlock looked to him, "Because you and the others will recognise the name, and that your youngest could do better than a Gardener," he told them as he observed them all, seeing their reactions. He then looked to the youngest of the family.

Amber shook her head, "No, I don't," she insisted, shaking her head once more.

"You do, or rather you did. The two of you fell in love and wanted to get married. When Eric, your brother who was at the same University as you found out, he told the family. And you were forbidden to see him again. In public you did so, but in private you were still together," he said as he carried on, "You found out you were pregnant and broke it off with him, went away for a few months and then went home. You never saw or spoke to him again, never telling him about the child, until someone told him two weeks ago. Six months ago you gave your child away, he wanted to find him. So he contacted you, wanting to meet you," he finished, his voice quiet. He didn't notice the shocked looks from the rest of the family as he was watching Amber closely.

"I wasn't… I didn't…" she almost pleaded with Sherlock to keep quiet, not wishing for her family to know of things she had tried to keep secret.

"You were pregnant, and you gave birth," he told her, "When he came here to see you, you met right here. He wanted to know all he could from you about the child, where he was. You couldn't risk it, you couldn't risk your family finding out. So when you refused and he went to leave, you knew that he would be doing all he could to find the child. You picked up a log and hit him over the head. When he was dazed and on the floor you took off your belt and strangled him. Eric saw what happened from the patio over there, and he helped you make sure that you had an alibi, with him all night. Eric will no doubt have all of Jason's effects hidden away somewhere, to make sure that no one else would be able to identify the man," he finished telling them all.

Amber just shook her head, her eyes wide and scared as tears began to fall, "He would ruin everything, I…" she trailed off as she then ran towards the woods, needing to get away from everyone.

Sherlock and John exchanged a quick glance and ran towards the woods, following the woman as she tried to get away. Eric began to run after them, he was determined to protect his baby sister. He felt as though he had failed to protect her while she was at University, falling for a man like Jason. Sherlock was quickly gaining on Amber and grabbed her arm, spinning her around.

"I'm sorry, I loved him so much, but…" she cried, her brown eyes full of tears.

"Hands off my sister!" came a shout from behind him.

Sherlock turned to look back and could see John and Eric running towards him. John rushed sideways, managing to stop Eric from getting anywhere near Sherlock. John and Eric fought, with Sherlock and Amber watching the two of them. Grey eyes went wide with horror as Eric was able to get a good grip on John and almost threw him down a large incline.

"John!" Sherlock called out as Eric started towards him.

Amber crashed to the floor shaking her head as Eric took a swipe at Sherlock. Sherlock dodged it and another, as he could hear the voices and the running of feet heading towards them. He was relieved when Eric was arrested.

"What happened Mr Holmes?" the Captain asked him as he walked over to him, getting a call a little while ago to come through the woods.

Sherlock ignored the question and rushed over to where he had last seen John. He looked over and he could see the blond man lying there, at the bottom. He was so still, that Sherlock couldn't tell if he was breathing or not.

* * *

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, I do hope you have enjoyed this chapter as well.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own BBC Sherlock, they are the creative works of Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss and of course the wonderful Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.**

* * *

**I Care**

**Chapter Seven**

Sherlock's eyes were wide as he called out, "John!" his voice was shaking as he began to make his way down the incline. He fell to his knees as he reached a shaky hand towards his still friend.

"Mr Holmes!" came a yell from above, "An ambulance has been called they should be here within ten, fifteen minutes!" he added as he looked down to the man.

Sherlock just nodded his head instead of answering, "John," he called out softly as he shook his self a little and began to check his friend over. He could see that there was something wrong with his knee, and there were a number of scratches over the mans exposed skin. Sherlock dared not move him for fear of hurting him even more.

"Sir," came another voice and the scrabble of loose dirt as he came down the incline towards them, "Let me help as well" he said softly.

Sherlock looked at him for a second and then nodded his head, letting the man come and kneel beside him, "I can't really tell if something is wrong," he murmured to him.

"I know Mr Holmes," he smiled to him, as he checked him over more thoroughly then Sherlock did, "I can't find anything too serious, but I'm still not going to move him, just keep an eye on his breathing" he added as he watched the Consulting Detective take one of the unconscious man's hands into his own and held it.

"Understood," he nodded as he looked from the man down to John. There was some blood on John's head; some of it had run into the blond hair, staining it. He looked him over and wished he would wake up, wanting to hear John's voice more than anything.

They were there for almost fifteen minutes before two more people joined them at the bottom of the incline. Sherlock was moved out f the way as they worked on John and got him on a backboard before they found another way out of the woods without having to try and go up the steep incline. Sherlock joined them in the ambulance as they assessed John's condition.

"Right," one of the paramedics said after talking with the other, he looked to Sherlock, "You need to strap in sir," he told him as the other paramedic went and climbed in the drivers seat.

"Yes," Sherlock nodded as he did so, reaching across and taking hold of John's hand once again.

John groaned a little as he began to fight his way back to consciousness. John could feel the aches in his body and the pounding in his head. John winced as he opened his eyes for a second and then closed them once more as the light hurt his eyes and head even more. He groaned once more as he tried to asses what was wrong with him.

"John," Sherlock called to him gently as the paramedic grabbed a penlight once more and check him over. John tried to bat it away, but one hand was being held by Sherlock and the other was wrapped and felt heavy that he couldn't even lift it, even with the pain he was feeling from it.

"It's all right John," the paramedic said, "I'm Danny, can you answer a few questions for me?" he said as he could see the signs of a concussion.

"Hmm," he murmured as he tried to remember what happened.

"Where does it hurt?" was his first question.

"All over, achy, knees, ribs, head, wrist," he answered as he tried once more to bat the man away a little only for it to not work, he looked down to his hand through narrowed eyes, "Sherlock," he said softly as he saw Sherlock had hold of his hand.

"Hello John, you'll be jut fine," he reassured his friend, a gentle smile on his face, even though he wasn't feeling that it would be the case.

"Yeah," he said, a soft smile on his own face as he looked to Sherlock for a moment before his eyes began to close again.

"John, come on now, you need to stay awake," Danny tried to encourage him.

John tried to fight the pull as he could hear the panic in Sherlock's voice as he called to him. Sherlock watched as John quickly lost the fight to stay away, as his blue eyes closed and stayed that way.

"John," he called softly, hoping that this time John would wake up and stay that way.

It was another five minutes before they reached the hospital. Sherlock was made to wait as they treated John. He filled in a form for John, happy that he knew most of the information that they wanted. Then he was told to wait, hating the fact that he couldn't be with John. He was sat in the waiting for almost three hours when someone finally came to see him and tell him what was going on.

"Mr Holmes?" the doctor queried as he walked over to him.

Sherlock nodded as he stood up, "Yes, how is John?" he asked him, worry for his friend evident in his voice and in his eyes.

"I'm Dr Gardner, Dr Watson is resting comfortably in a room now," he said to him as he added, "Please come this way."

Sherlock followed him as he asked once more, "How is John?"

"He is as well as he can be. He has a concussion, several bruised ribs, a sprained left wrist and his left knee was badly twisted. He will need to rest for at least a week before he can use crutches, his wrist will need to heal first, though we may see about getting him a wheelchair to use for a while," he quickly explained as he saw the annoyed look on Sherlock's face, "He was lucky all things considering. He could have been injured a lot worse, he will recover in a couple of month if he rests properly. He may need a little physio therapy for his knee."

Sherlock nodded his head, "When will I be able to take him home?" he knew that John wouldn't be happy until they were home.

"I would like to keep him in for a couple of days, just to monitor his concussion," he smiled to him, reassuringly, "but I will let him go tomorrow if he does okay during the night," he added seeing the look Sherlock had given him.

"Thank you," Sherlock said softly as they reached John's room and the doctor opened the door for him.

"I'll leave you alone," Dr Gardner smiled as he then walked away and left Sherlock alone.

Sherlock nodded and walked inside. He stared at John lying on the bed, "John," he whispered in relief.

John opened groggy eyes as he heard his name being called by a familiar voice, "Sherlock," he smiled as soon as he saw his friend.

Sherlock went over to the bed asking him, "Did your doctor tell you what is wrong?"

John nodded and then winced when his head protested the movement, "Yeah," he groaned as he went to rub his head over for him to come into contact with a bandage that had been placed over one of the larger gashes, just under his hair line.

"Good," he nodded, "I will be contacting Mycroft to help us get home. I don't think it would be a good idea for you to go home on the train," he said as he then thought about their things at the Inn, "I shall have him arrange for someone to get our things as well."

John narrowed his eyes, "You should go there tonight, there is no sense in staying here while I sleep and get woken up all night thanks to the concussion. You need to rest as well you know," he pointed out.

Sherlock made a non committal noise as he saw that John was beginning to fall asleep, he could see the droopiness in John's blue eyes, "I believe that you should get a little sleep John," he told him as he sat down on the chair beside the bed.

"Hmmm," he hummed as he added, "Just make sure to get some sleep Sherlock," he told him as he gave a little sigh as his eyes closed and he was soon pulled into sleep.

Sherlock gave a small smile as he pulled out his phone and started to organise a way to get home. He hated to call his brother, and eventually owed him a case, but it would be worth it to get John home comfortably. Sherlock settled back down to watch over John. Happy when one of Mycroft's minions arrived several hours later with their things. He pulled out his laptop and looked through his emails, solving a few easy cases while he waited for morning. Only leaving the room a few times to make it seem like he had done as John had asked and had gone to the Inn to rest. He didn't want the older man to worry.

* * *

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews, so happy that you are enjoying it. I do hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own BBC Sherlock, they are the creative works of Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss and of course the wonderful Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.**

**Sorry for not updating, I've been rather ill over the last two, almost three weeks. Now its Camp Nano and I am taking part once more. Writing Four fics this time. The Harsh Reality Sequel, A HP/S xover, and two Sherlock Fics. I am hoping to be able to update a few of the fics during April, but no promises on all of them.**

* * *

**I Care**

**Chapter Eight**

Sherlock helped John into the black car that Mycroft had sent for them. The man had to admit that it was just what he wanted. It was large enough that John could relax and not be cramped. It was going to be a long journey of three and a half hours back to Baker Street, and that was only if they didn't hit any traffic. John had taken some painkillers, much to his protests, almost half hour ago, so hopefully, they would be kicking in soon. Sherlock shut the door for John and jogged around the other side and got in. He slammed the door and smiled over to John.

"You can go now driver," the taller man said to the driver. The car started and pulled out of the hospital, "You all right John?" he asked his friend.

John looked to him and smiled, "Yeah, I'm fine. Feel a little tired I have to admit," he answered him softly and truthfully.

Sherlock looked him over and smiled a little, "then you should see if you can get a little sleep while we head home."

"Maybe, don't know if I will be able to or not," he replied softly, sighing a little, leaning his head back against the seat.

"I know that you were woken up a number of times last night, so I think you should be able to get a little sleep," Sherlock mentioned softly.

John glanced over at those words, "you didn't go back to the hotel did you?" he asked him, though he already knew the answer.

Sherlock looked a little sheepish, "No, I didn't want to leave you alone. I dealt with the police when they came to see you and told them my account, they said it was enough for them. I also told them what I found about Bole's murder, so it's all dealt with," he told him.

John sighed, "Sherlock thank you for dealing with them, but you still should have gone to the inn to rest," he admonished him gently, shaking his head a little, only to wince when it gave a warning throb.

Sherlock saw the wince and frowned, "Are you all right?" he asked, a hint of worry entering his voice.

John gave him a reassuring smile, "I'm fine Sherlock."

Sherlock didn't look convinced, but said softly, "Get some sleep then John, hopefully you will feel a little better when you wake up."

John smiled and looked at him, the man was pale, but he looked tired and there was worry in his eyes, "Maybe we both should get a little sleep. You look rather tired yourself," he told him.

Sherlock smiled back, "I will admit that I am a little tired, but it is more because I was… concerned over you," the small confession warmed John.

"When things happen to you I feel the same way, it's like my heart has stopped," his voice was low as he spoke, looking towards the scenery as it flew past.

"I know and I am sorry for causing you such pain, I will try harder not to do so," he told him gently.

John smiled to him, "That's all I ask," he yawned a little, "sorry," he smiled.

Sherlock nodded and went quiet, he knew that all the talking was hurting John's head a little each time. He could tell by the furrow of John's brows, only those that were close to John could see the tell tale sign. John was trying to hide it, but that little tell, told Sherlock all he needed to know about his older friend.

"Go to sleep," Sherlock told him once more, smiling warmly, his voice gentle.

John yawned and tried to protest that he could stay awake and talk for a little longer. He didn't want Sherlock to get bored. But John's eyes were soon closing and then stayed that way after a couple more minutes. Over the next ten minutes John slowly started to fall sideways towards Sherlock, until the car turned a corner and sent him against Sherlock. The younger man checked his friend over, smiling when he saw that he was still asleep. Carefully he put an arm around his friend, not wishing to cause him any pain. Sherlock turned his head and looked out of the window as they headed towards home.

XxXxX

John slowly woke up feeling warm, comfortable and safe as he kept his eyes closed. He would have gone back to sleep if he had not felt the gentle movement underneath his head. Someone was breathing, "What?" he puzzled as he opened his eyes and tried to move away.

"Hush John," Sherlock said softly, his voice quiet, almost a whisper, "Stay where you are and go back to sleep," he told his friend gently.

John shook his head a little as he tried to move once more. Sherlock's arm tightened a little where it lay around him, stopping him from moving. John sighed a little, he wouldn't mind staying where he was lying. He was warm and comfortable, "Okay," he gave a little yawn and he moved around to get in a more comfortable position.

Sherlock gave a little chuckled, "Good, now rest John, you were only asleep for an hour, we still have a while to go," he told him, keeping his voice low.

"Hmm," John hummed, "Okay," he mumbled as he let his eyes close and rested himself against Sherlock once more.

Sherlock watched and began to run his fingers through John's hair. The older man smiled and murmured happily as he felt content, "Good," he said softly.

"Very nice," he mumbled as he began to relax his body once more into sleep.

Sherlock smiled and looked down to him, John's eyes were closed and his breathing was beginning to even out into sleep once more. He looked from John and over to the window, sighing a little. There had been a number of times over the last couple of months, ever since the day in The Pool that Sherlock had taken the time to watch John. The man fascinated him, and had done since their very first meeting. But now, that had changed. It had been subtle, now it caught Sherlock's attention all the time, calling to all the things that John would do to help Sherlock and not only with The Work.

John murmured a little in his sleep, breaking Sherlock out of his thoughts for a moment and looking down at the man. He soothed him back into a deep sleep quickly. Sherlock smiled as he went back to looking out of the window. Those little things that he noticed about John were drawing him closer to the man.

Sherlock gave a sigh, "Do I care?" he murmured to himself, after a almost ten minutes, he nodded to himself, "I do, so much."

Sherlock looked to the window, wondering what he could do as his thoughts continued to whirl around in his mind. He needed to do something, he wanted to do something. Sherlock was scared, scared of what would happen if he crossed the line. Would John accept it, would he be rejected, or would John leave him. He couldn't handle it if John left him. He sighed as he went though the rest of the journey trying to think of what he could do.

* * *

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, I do hope you have enjoyed this chapter as well!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own BBC Sherlock, they are the creative works of Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss and of course the wonderful Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.**

**Well Camp is over, and three out of four fics are finished, only three chapters to do for the other one. Two Sherlock fics, one Sherlock/Harry Potter crossover and Harsh Reality Sequel, just have to get someone to read through for plot holes.**

* * *

**I Care**

**Chapter Nine**

The car pulled up outside of 221 Baker Street and Sherlock glanced down at John, who was slowly waking up. The doctor had spent most of the journey back to Baker Street asleep, resting against Sherlock. Not that Sherlock minded at all. He smiled to John as the man opened his eyes and looked around. A little confused as to where he was.

"We're back?" he asked as he yawned a little.

Sherlock nodded, "Yes, we are," he smiled as he waited for John to sit up before he jumped out of the car and went around the other side and helped John.

John grimaced at the help, he hated having to rely on anyone, "Can you grab the bags Sherlock?" he asked the man after he had opened the front door for them.

Sherlock looked to him and nodded, "Wait there and I'll help you up as well," he told him as he then left John's side.

John pulled a face at the words and began to limp into the house and towards the stairs. His knee hurt badly, and the painkiller he had taken when he had been in the hospital had worn off. He had thought a little about the crutches, but he couldn't use them just yet, his wrist wouldn't be able to take the weight yet, and his ribs would be screaming at him more than they already were. He gave a sign as he used his right hand to grip tightly on the banister and started up the stairs towards the living room. John's eyes went a little wide as his knee throbbed in pain and then began to wobble. John lost his grip on the banister with his left hand. He couldn't get a grip as his knees gave out and he began to fall backwards.

"John!" Sherlock yelled out as he walked back in only to see him falling. He dropped the bags and ran up the few steps catching John before he could hurt himself, "I told you to wait for me," he said with a shake of his head, his voice trembling. He picked John up bridal style and carried him up to the flat.

"Sherlock, I'm fine," John protested, wanting to struggle but a little afraid to do so in case Sherlock dropped him.

"John," Sherlock sighed a little as he put the man on the sofa, "You are anything but fine, you're in pain, you've been hurt as well, you need to take it easy and rest," he said as he stood straight, "So, if you need anything then ask me, I will be here to help you," he told him as he then left the room, going back down the stairs to get the bags.

John huffed as he shook his head, "No, I'm not going to," he muttered more to himself that to the retreating Sherlock. He moved himself around the sofa a little and took a deep breath as he once more stood up. He smirked to himself as he was able to stand, "Right, tea," he said, as he headed towards the kitchen.

"John!" Sherlock yelled at the man as he walked back in to see that he wasn't resting on the sofa but starting to make the two of them some tea.

"Sherlock," John looked to him calmly, "I'm all right enough to do some things."

Sherlock just shook his head at him, "John you are barely standing at the moment, and you're leaning as much of your weight as possible against the counter. You're pale and beginning to sweat as well. You're anything but all right at the moment."

John looked at him, eyes narrowing a little, "I am fine," he said once more, getting his teeth as he moved away from the counter. Trying to prove to Sherlock that he was fine.

"You're not, John you could have died, you could have fallen wrong and…" he trailed off with a shudder, remembering what could have happened, "you need to rest and take it easy while you recover, that is what the doctor told you. So come on, I'll help you, don't worry about the tea," he reassured him.

John turned away from him, wobbling a little, "Sherlock I can do things myself. I am not going to lie around and do nothing all day," he said with a shake of his head. His right hand leaning on the counter, trying to do it as subtlety as possible, so that Sherlock wouldn't notice.

Sherlock gave a growl as he went over to John and picked him up, careful of his injuries and carried him back to the sofa once more, "Rest," he told him firmly as he put him down gently.

"Sherlock," he growled back, anger in his eyes, "I am not going to sit around, I'm going to make us some tea and then I will rest until dinner," he said as he went to try and get up, his body ached and really he wanted to give in. But John knew that if he did that, then Sherlock would make sure he would do nothing more that laze around until he had fully recovered.

Sherlock sat on the coffee table and stopped John from moving, "I know, I know that you are used to doing things yourself, I know that John. But this time, please, you need to rest, already you are pushing yourself too much. The doctor told you that you need to rest and recover for at least a week, until your wrist heals enough for you to be able to use the crutches, even with the bruising on your ribs it will be painful. Just be patient," he tried to plead with him, all he could see was John lying at the bottom, motionless, "Please," he said softly.

John looked to him and sighed, he could see the worry and fear in the others eyes and said softly, "I just can't sit around Sherlock, I can't. It's not who I am, I need to be up and doing something, I…" he was cut off as he saw Sherlock shaking his head, "To many thoughts…" he murmured, trailing off.

"I know John. You can still do things, just for now rest and take it easy, I know you're in a lot of pain at the moment," he smiled softly, "I will if I have to, get Mrs Hudson up here when she comes back to lecture you and mother you," he threatened, still smiling a little.

"That's low Sherlock," John muttered, though he could see the slight amusement in Sherlock's eyes.

"I will use everything I can to make sure that you take it easy and recover properly and quickly," he told him, a little smirk appearing on his face, "If you listen, you will do so, and you know that John," he finished, "you're a doctor after all."

"Sherlock," he sighed softly, he didn't want to give in, to appear so weak.

"John," the other said, his voice just as soft, "You have badly twisted your knee, which is now hurting thanks to you moving around too much. You head is throbbing again, is it not?" he then added as John looked away from him, "You're ribs are hurting as is your wrist, so rest, take it easy for now, take something for the pain as well," he finished as he stood up to grab some water and John's medication, "You're not weak for needing help," he added as he walked into the kitchen to finish off the tea that John had started.

John sighed and relaxed on the sofa, looking to the ceiling. He knew that Sherlock was right, and he should rest for a while. He was in pain, and wanted nothing more than to go to sleep for a bit. Sherlock walked in, and refrained from helping John as he sat up, much to doctors joy, even though he couldn't help the slight wince in pain as his ribs throbbed. He took the medication and water and settled back to take them and wait for tea, which Sherlock went and made after John had taken his tablets.

* * *

**Thank you all for the brilliant reviews, you are awesome. I do hope that you have enjoyed this chapter as well!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own BBC Sherlock, they are the creative works of Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss and of course the wonderful Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.**

**Sorry for not updating last week, I've been ill once again with another cold and chest infection. My fifth cold for this year and my third chest infection.**

* * *

**I Care**

**Chapter Ten**

It had been just over a day since they had returned to Baker Street and John was about ready to tear his hair out if Sherlock didn't leave him alone for a little while. No matter what John tried to do, Sherlock would quickly deduce what he wanted and done it for him. John had no doubt that if someone else could go toilet for him, Sherlock would be doing so, so he wouldn't have to move from the sofa that Sherlock had made sure he stayed on as much as possible.

"John, I need to run out, I shall be back in about half hour," Sherlock called out, much to John hidden joy.

"Okay," he called back, keeping the glee out of his voice as best as he could.

"I wont be too long, so make sure to rest and take it easy," he said as he grabbed his coat and headed out of the door, "if you do need something, make sure to text me and I shall return straight away!" he called over his shoulder.

"I will!" John called back, though he had no thought of actually following the suggestion.

John almost wanted to jump up straight away, but knew that if he did, Sherlock would no doubt hear it before he got out of the front door. He waited a couple of minutes and then smiled as he got up and began to look around the living room. He knee protested, and he sighed a little as he tested out his weight on it. He still wouldn't be able to use the crutches yet, as his ribs were hurting a little already. He could use his walking stick, he still had it, but a part of him felt sick at the thought of using it again.

John couldn't help but look around the living room, he had to admit that Sherlock had done a good enough job in keeping the flat somewhat tidy. The kitchen had no experiments in there at the moment. Sherlock had insisted that he remain with John at all times. He went over to the desk and began to put a few of his things away that he hadn't done before they had left for their case.

Smiling, he went around the living room, putting the books that Sherlock had finished with away, and doing the same with anything he found out of place. John was in pain, he had to admit, his knee throbbed and wobbled a little, but he carried on, he hated lying around. He wasn't used to sitting around, especially after he had met Sherlock.

John slowly made his way into the kitchen and looked around. There were a few things that needed washing up, so he started to work on those. It was quiet in the flat, Mrs Hudson had gone out shopping for the day with a friend. With Sherlock out of the flat as well, John was determined to enjoy it, even though it was only housework it was that little bit of freedom he craved and needed a bit of normality. He hated the thought of being weak, and lying there doing nothing was the worst thing in the world to John H Watson.

John finished the washing up and tidying the kitchen as he made himself a tea and went back into the living room. He set it on the coffee table and went over to the bookcase. He needed something new to read, he had finished the other book that Sherlock had given him. He began to look at some of the titles of the fiction books they had, there went that many, but some, and there were a few that he hadn't read yet.

John startled as he heard some noises from down stairs and someone bounding up the stairs. He went to rush back to the sofa but stumbled a little as his knee finally gives out on him. A small cry escaped his lips as he began to fall, his arms around to brace himself. He couldn't help the sigh of relief when he felt thin, but strong arms going around him.

"Sherlock," John said as he was set on his feet, though Sherlock kept a hold of him, not letting him lean his full weight on his feet, "thanks," he told him, laughing a little, though it was more from the fall than anything else.

Sherlock looked anything but happy as he looked down to his friend, "I told you that if you need something that you were to contact me so I could come back and help you," he told him, his voice full of anger, though John could hear a hint of other emotions within it.

"I'm fine to do things," John said with a small smile and shake of his head, "Good catch though," he told him trying to use a joke to listen the mood a little.

Sherlock shook his head at him, "John, you almost fell, and you would have ended up hurting yourself a lot more because of that. You really need to start taking care of yourself, if you wanted to move around then ask me to grab your walking stick, then I will let you move around a little more. I know your ribs hurt too much for the crutches, but using that should be all right," he told him, almost shaking with his anger.

"I don't need it, I'm a little wobbly, but that's because I've not been able to do anything for the last couple of days," he tried to brush off his fall.

"Just use it John, and then you'll be able to move around a little more, but please, next time just call me or something, just don't do things yourself," he told him once more.

John looked to him, and looked at his eyes, "Sherlock, I know you want me to just relax and take it easy, you've been making sure I do for the last couple of days, but now, I really need to get up and about and start doing things, I jut need to make sure that I am not going to just…" he said with a sigh, shrugging a little as he closed his eyes. He didn't know how to get through to Sherlock, to make sure that he would let John do what he needs to, "you have to remember Sherlock that I was shot and I had a limp that made things difficult, I was on my own for practically all of my recovery, I learnt how to take care of myself with my physical limitations, and I am not one to just give up, not now," he told him, the last two words were almost whispered.

Sherlock's eyes went wide a little as he got the meaning behind them, "John," he said softly, "You…" he took a breath and said, instead, "You scared me that day, when I saw you lying there I thought you were dead, you were so pale and still. And now that we are back home, you keep pushing yourself, pushing and pushing, and you fell, twice now and I had to catch you, every time you get up, I'm scared that you'll fall and hurt yourself in such a way that you wont be able to…" he trailed off.

John could finally see what the main emotion that was driving Sherlock, "I'm sorry Sherlock, but…" he began to say put was cut off suddenly.

Sherlock couldn't let John finish, he knew what he was going to say and the only thing he could do, "John," he said, still holding John, he moved his hand from John's shoulder to his face and leaned in, giving John time to move away as their lips met in a gentle and heartfelt kiss.

* * *

**Thank you all for the brilliant reviews, you are awesome. I do hope that you have enjoyed this chapter as well!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own BBC Sherlock, they are the creative works of Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss and of course the wonderful Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.**

**Chest infection gone, only a small cough left now, but on Monday, I had a bit of a fall and have now twisted my ankle, its been one of those weeks, lols.**

* * *

**I Care**

**Chapter Eleven**

Sherlock pulled back and looked to John. His breathing began to speed up as his heart started to pound in his chest. He couldn't believe that he had let him self do that. He couldn't believe that he had kissed John. He looked to the man standing before him. John was just staring blankly at him and Sherlock didn't know what he should do. He needed to fix it, but everything in his mind was jumbled at that moment.

Sherlock began to pale as he thought about what he had just done even more. He shook his head as he looked to John's blank face once more, "Sorry so sorry," he panicked as he began to back up away from John, letting go of him, he stumbled a little as he was finally on his feet and under his own power. He shook his head as he turned, trying to get rid of the thoughts that were swirling out of control.

Instead of picking up his coat again from where he had dropped it, he left it and ran out of the living room and pounded down the stairs. He stopped abruptly when Mrs Hudson got in his way. The elderly lady took one look at him and asked him, "What is it Sherlock, you look like the hounds of hell are going to be on your heel?" worry was in her voice as she spoke to him, as well as in her kind eyes.

"I…" he began as he shook his head, "I've ruined it all, Mrs Hudson, I have, our friendship is going to be over and I don't know if I can stay and see that happen," he said, his voice shaking as he thought of what he had done.

"Oh Sherlock, no dear, you know that would never happen, John would never leave you, you two are so close," she said, her voice soothing, but Sherlock just carried on shaking his head.

"No, I know I have, I have to go, please Mrs Hudson," he said softly as he then went around her and ran out of the front door.

Sherlock could hear her calling him back, but he ignored it as he carried on running, he had no idea where he was going, all he knew what that he had to get away. He feet guided him as he went. His heart was in his throat and fear was making itself know as he wanted nothing more than to take back what he had just done. He didn't want to lose John. The ex army doctor meant the world to him, and he wanted to make sure that nothing would tear them apart.

XxXxX

Mrs Hudson watched as Sherlock ran down Baker Street. She looked worried as she watched and then shook her head. She went back inside, shutting the door and heading up the stairs to see the other part of this little duo. She walked into the living room and looked to John, he was stood near the bookcase a dazed look on his face as his fingers gently touched his lips.

"Yohoo," she said as she looked to the man, trying to get his attention.

"Wha?!" he exclaimed, jumping at how close Mrs Hudson had gotten to him without him noticing, he wobbled a little before he regained his balance.

"Oh good," she smiled as she asked him, "Now why did Sherlock run out here like the hounds of hell were after him?" she stood there waiting for an answer.

John blinked a few times and then couldn't help the smile that was on his face, "I never knew, I never thought, he… he kissed me," he broke out into a startle laugh and looked to her and frowned, "Where is he?"

Mrs Hudson gave a sigh, "I just said that he had ran out of here," she told him, shaking her head at the young man, well to her he was a young man.

"Damn," he said with a shake of his head, "I need to find him," he said as he began to limp a little as he went to go and grab his coat to go out and look for Sherlock.

"You can't go running about London in your condition John, now think, who would be able to tell you where he is?" she asked him, a little smirk on her face as she knew exactly who would be able to help him.

John sighed as he nodded his head, "I would rather not, but needs must," he grumbled a little as he pulled out his phone and rang a number he never had much cause to do so before.

"Hello Dr Watson, nice to hear from you, are you calling to ask where my brother might be by any chance?" came the almost smug greeting from the other end.

John growled a little, "You know I am, do you know where he is?" he asked him, biting down on the insults and the annoyance that he wanted to let loose on the man.

"Of course I do, but I wish to know why my brother was in such a state and what is going on?" he asked him.

"That is something between Sherlock and myself, as soon as I know things, maybe you will as well, but until we sort things out you wont be sticking your nose in," he said, not wanting to mess around with Mycroft's little games.

"Then I shall have to decline…" he began to say only for John too cut him off.

"Mycroft just tell me where Sherlock went!" he yelled down the line.

"Very well," he huffed, "he is heading towards St Bart's, as soon as he goes in I shall inform you, but do wait until then to head out. I do not wish for my brothers care of you to be for nought if you go running about," he told him as he then hung up.

John growled once more as he put the phone away, "He is going to text me as soon as he has a proper location. So far it looks like he is going to go to St Bart's, but Sherlock could change his mind."

Mrs Hudson went over to him and asked softly, "So he kissed you, is this going to change your friendship with Sherlock?"

John turned and limped over to a chair and sat down for a little while, "It will, but not in a bad way I hope. I know he's going to ask that we forget it, but damn Mrs Hudson, I have been waiting for ages for him to notice me like that, hell I've loved him almost from the start, he means the world to me, he is my world. I was giving up on anything ever happening," he said with a shake of his head.

"Then that's all that needs to be said," she smiled to him, "so you'll only want the one room soon," she winked to him.

"Mrs Hudson!" John exclaimed as he looked to her, his eyes a little wide.

"Oh John, I'm old not dead you know, I know all what you can get up to these days, why do you think I like a nice lover on the side," she chuckled at his shocked face.

John chocked a little and then shook his head, "We'll see how things go Mrs Hudson," he told her with a little smile, still not believe what she had said.

She nodded her head as she went about cleaning the flat a little. John waited for a while longer before a text was sent to his phone. Sherlock had finally arrived at St Bart's, John would be on his own to find him. He got up, said goodbye to Mrs Hudson and left. On the street he quickly flagged down a Taxi and headed to St Bart's, he and Sherlock had a few things to talk about.

* * *

**Thank you all for the brilliant reviews, you are awesome. I do hope that you have enjoyed this chapter as well!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own BBC Sherlock, they are the creative works of Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss and of course the wonderful Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.**

**Well, I have finally got back into the swing of things, don't know how long that will last. I've started plotting for Camp NaNo already, and I have Eight plots that I could write. One James Bond, One James Bond/Sherlock, Four Sherlock, and Two Star Trek 2009 fics. Way too many I know, but I love them all.**

* * *

**I Care**

**Chapter Twelve**

John got out of the taxi after he paid the fare and looked to the building before him. Mycroft had text once more to tell him that Sherlock was inside, though he didn't tell him where exactly he was. John gave a sigh as he started to head inside. He knew he needed to find Sherlock, and he wanted to do so quickly. He knee was hurting him badly, and he had to admit that he would give anything to have thought to bring his walking stick with him, even if it only eased the pain a little.

John limped through the corridors, trying to think of where Sherlock might go in the state he was in. He stood for a moment and then smiled to himself. John knew exactly where he would have gone, the same place he would have gone if he had thought he had ruined the best thing in his life. To the place where it had all began. He went as quickly as he could and then came to a stop before the door. He looked through the small slim glass window and smiled as he was right. Sherlock was there.

Sherlock stood almost hunched up on himself as he looked out of the window. John opened the door and watched as Sherlock hunched a little more. John sighed a little as he went into the room and over to where Sherlock stood.

"Sherlock," John said softly as he placed a hand on a tense shoulder.

"I'm sorry John, I know, I know that you…" he trailed off his broken speech, not knowing what he could say to make things right between the two of them.

"Sherlock, stop, there is no need to be sorry," he told him as he turned Sherlock to face him. The sadness and fear in the grey eyes tore at John's heart, "Oh Sherlock," he sighed.

"John," he said, his voice shaking and he sounded miserable.

"It's all right, it really is," he told him, "I'm so happy that I was able to find you, though expect to hear from your brother," he added softly.

"Why, why would you wish to find me after I…" he began and then trailed off as he looked away from the soft and caring eyes.

"Why?" he said with a sigh and a shake of his head, "that's easy, because since the moment I met you, you captivated me, with everything you have done. I couldn't hate you for doing something that I have wanted to do my self since that day in Angelo's," he added with a small chuckle, his eyes softening even more as they looked to Sherlock.

Sherlock looked to him and nodded slightly, "you have done the same to me, every moment we have shared together you have made me want to be better that I was, how could I not."

John smiled to him, "you helped me more than you could ever understand. So to me there is no reason to be sorry unless you didn't mean it," he told him, giving him one last chance to turn away.

Sherlock finally smiled as he moved a little closer and once again pulled John to him and leaned down and place a gentle sweet kiss on his lips. They slowly broke apart and smiled at one another.

"Well, that answers that," John chuckled slightly.

"Yes," he nodded back, a soft smile on his face, "I believe it does."

"Well," John said as he paused, "want to go on a date some time soon?" he asked him.

"When you are better John, I don't want you walking around too much just ye…" he trailed off as he realised where he was, and where John was.

"Oh dear," John said as he looked at Sherlock's eyes and saw that he was beginning to put things together.

"John," he said calmly, "You should have stayed at home, I would have eventually come back."

"No, I don't think you would have, not for a good while, and I wasn't going to take a chance," he told him, a little smile on his face, "So, I think I did the right thing, though going home might not be a bad idea," he added, trying to keep the pain that was now throbbing in his knee and ribs from showing on his face.

Sherlock looked him over and could see the pain around John's eyes, it was in the tenseness around them, a tell tale sign to any that truly knew John. He nodded and said, "Right, we are going to go home and you are going to rest. Especially if you want that date."

John frowned at that, "What do you mean by that?" he asked him, dreading the answer already.

Sherlock smirked at him as he began to lead the way out of the room, "Simple, you will listen to me and take it easy, and I will make sure that we go on that date as soon as you are well enough," he told him.

John gave a huffy sigh as he nodded a little, "You know you don't have to go that far, as far as I am concerned, I just need a week of taking things a little easy. I don't need to be coddled at all," he told him.

Sherlock stopped them and turned to face him, cupping John's cheek, "I know that you don't want to, but I love you, yes, I do," he said as he saw the shook on John's face, "I do love you and have done for sometime. When I saw you lying at the bottom…" he paused, taking a shuddering breath, "It felt as though my heart had stopped, now we are going home, you are going to put your feet up and I am going to order in for us," he told him, placing a quick kiss on John's lips, "And I will coddle you all I like."

John couldn't help but smile a little, "I will be fine to do that, but I'm not going to be lying around all the time. I'm only giving in now because my knee is hurting a bit," he told him and then added, "How about we watch another James Bond film tonight?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes and then nodded, "Why not, but I reserve the right to pick the plot apart," he told him.

John chuckled and nodded his head, "Why not, you'll do it anyway, even if I tell you to be quiet," he told him.

"Good," Sherlock grinned as he let John lean on him as they made their way back to Baker Street.

"Mrs Hudson will be so happy," John commented as they got out of the taxi.

"Yes, she has been going on about it for a long time," he agreed as he opened the front door and the two of them made their way up to their home.

"She told me we wont need the second bedroom soon," he said, enjoying the look of shock that went over Sherlock's face.

"Hmmm," Sherlock said, coughing a little and clearing his throat, "Yes, she maybe right on that," he said, a little blush staining his cheeks.

John smiled and nodded, "Soon, but not just yet, let's settle into this relationship slowly, I don't want anything to go wrong," he told him.

Sherlock nodded in agreement and soon enough he had John resting on the sofa, with Sherlock waiting for their dinner to arrive. That was the only thing they were waiting for as they talked softly to each other, slowly working things out as to not ruin the friendship that they had.

* * *

**Thank you all for the brilliant reviews, you are awesome. I do hope that you have enjoyed this chapter as well!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own BBC Sherlock, they are the creative works of Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss and of course the wonderful Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.**

**Well, when September arrives I will be posting four new fics. Two of my chosing, and two of yours, all you have to do is to go to my profile and use the poll, chose two out of the list.**

* * *

**I Care**

**Chapter Thirteen**

John brushed his hands over the suit that Sherlock had insisted he get. It has been over a month and a half since the two of them had finally confessed their feelings to each other. Sherlock had finally agreed that they could go on their date much to John's delight. Though Sherlock had been the one to organize things. John couldn't help but be a little nervous as he thought of what the man may have come up with for their first date.

"Are you ready?" Sherlock asked as he walked into the room, looking as sharp as ever in his suit. Though it didn't look like one of the ones that John was used to seeing him in.

"Yes," John smiled as he looked to Sherlock and then took the hand that was offered to him, "I am."

"Good, are you sure you are all right for this?" Sherlock asked once more, as he had done for most of the day leading up to the time they needed to get ready to leave.

"Sherlock, I'm fine, really. I can walk, and run," he told him, shaking his head, a smile on his face.

"I worry John," he told him softly.

"I know you do, but honestly, I'm fine now" he smiled and shook his head. Sherlock could be such mother hen when he wanted to.

"If you say so," he told him, nodding slightly as he then added, "Well, shall we?" he held out a hand for John to take.

John grinned to him and nodded as he took hold of his hand and the two of them left Baker Street. Sherlock knew that John was a fan of the theatre, and had taken the time to learn which ones John enjoyed. Sherlock had gotten tickets for the two of them to see Frankenstein, one of John's favorites. And for after, dinner at a restaurant, that wasn't Angelo's.

Sherlock called for a taxi and the two were soon on their way.

XxXxX

Sherlock looked to John, a smile on his face as he saw the relaxed look on John's. The older man had enjoyed himself, the play was wonderfully done, and the meal had been delicious, and conversation had flowed well between the two of them.

"Thank you Sherlock," John said as they turned to each other.

"Welcome, always," he smiled to him as he added, "I would not mind doing this again soon," he said softly.

"Yeah," he nodded, agreeing as he added, "Well worth the wait as well," he chuckled softly.

"Very," Sherlock agreed with him as he said, "it's a nice night, so what do you say about walking home? It's not that far," he suggested.

"Would be a brilliant end to the perfect night," John agreed as they began to walk down the street.

"It truly was a perfect night, it went just the way I planned it," he smiled as he took hold of John's hand as they walked.

"It was, and thank you for taking me to see Frankenstein, didn't think I would have chance to see it. I don't like going on my own," he said smiling softly.

"Glad I could take you then, we must go and see a few more. I didn't think I would enjoy the theatre, but I did," he said as he glanced to John, "And I believe that it was because I was there with you," he added softly.

John couldn't help but smile even more at those words, "It was a lot better than any other time I had gone, I have to admit," he told him softly.

Sherlock nodded and the two went quiet as they walked down the darkened streets. It was a quiet night, not many people were still out and about as the clock struck midnight. They slowly made their way to Baker Street.

"I don't want tonight to end," John whispered softly as they reached the front door.

Sherlock looked to him and smiled, "I know the feeling John, neither do I, but it must and we shall have plenty more nights just like this," he told him.

"We better," John only half joked as Sherlock unlocked the door and the two of them walked in, "Right, quiet, don't want to wake Mrs Hudson," he whispered as he glanced back to Sherlock as he locked the front door.

Sherlock gave a little smirk, "I know," he whispered back, "She wants all the details of our date, but I believe that can wait until tomorrow," he chuckled lightly as they began to head up the stairs.

John stepped over the fourth from the top step, as it was the creaky one. Sherlock did the same and the two quietly entered their flat, closing the door behind them. The both laughed at each other as they took off their jackets and hung them up.

"Right, enough feeling like a teenager sneaking back in after curfew," John said as the two of them laughed, "if you start of the tea and I'll quickly change and then I'll finish it while you change," John suggested to Sherlock.

"All right," he nodded and headed into the kitchen as John went to the bedroom to change into his pajamas.

They swapped as soon as John was dressed in his pyjamas and finished off the tea. He went into the living room, "here you go," he smiled to Sherlock as he handed him his tea and was, about to walk away and go to his chair.

"And where do you think you are going?" Sherlock asked him as he put down his mug and reached out a hand and took hold of John's free one.

"Was going to sit down," he said as he put his tea down, not wishing to spill it.

"You are, but not over there," Sherlock smirked a little as soon as John put the mug down, Sherlock pulled him into his lap and pulled him close, "There, now that is much better," he smiled.

"Sherlock," John laughed, but settled down against Sherlock, resting his head on the strong shoulder, "All right, you win, this is better than sitting over there," he sighed lightly.

"Good of you to agree with me," he smiled as he moved them around so John was practically lying on top of him and turned the TV on and turned the volume down.

"Let's hope Mrs Hudson doesn't want to know too much," John smiled a little as he reached for his mug and took a sip.

"She will get it all out of us," Sherlock said with a chuckled, "She will make sure of that, so I think it would be best to give in now and just tell her what she wants to know."

John nodded, "yeah, may as well," he agreed, he looked up and smiled as he leaned up a little and kissed him gently, "Thank you again for tonight," he told him.

Sherlock smiled softly, "you are always welcome John," he told him, kissing him back just a lightly.

The two stayed on the sofa for a while longer, before either of them were finally tired enough for bed. John got up first and held out a hand for Sherlock and then pulled him up. John turned off the TV as soon as Sherlock was standing and then looked back to him.

"Come on Sherlock, bed," he smiled to him as he led the way to their bedroom, they had started sharing it only a few days ago, and the awkwardness had finally left and now it was second nature to go into what was once Sherlock's bedroom, and was now theirs.

"Yes," he nodded his head as he began to follow him, moving a little faster as he put an arm around John's waist and walked with him into the bedroom, closing the door behind them.

* * *

**Thank you all for the brilliant reviews, you are awesome. I do hope that you have enjoyed this chapter as well!**

**I am going to try and edit some of this ahead of time, so I might be able to post during October and November and beginning of December, while I do NaNoWriMo once more.**


End file.
